


Normal

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Series: Doing Something Right [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt and Blaine's son is a little older and asks Blaine or Kurt if it's okay if he likes a girl because everyone else in the family likes boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> In this installment, Parker is 13, Maddie is 17, and Zoey is 22.

Blaine grins at Kurt as he walks into the apartment, toeing off his shoes and running a hand through his hair.

“How’s Zoey?” Blaine asks as he comes in to the kitchen, sitting across from him on one of the counter stools. 

“She’s good,” Kurt says as he picks up a roll from the oven tray next to Blaine.  “She’s really excited.”

“Well, she _did_ just get engaged,” Blaine grins, poking Kurt gently in the hand with his fork.  “If I remember correctly, you were buzzing with excitement for _days_ after I proposed to you.”

Kurt smiles at him, and it’s that sly smile that Blaine’s grown to know, the one that still makes Blaine’s heart flutter because it’s so Kurt, and it’s so _them_ and it’s the smile that only Blaine gets, the smile that’s only for Blaine.

Blaine’s just about to respond with some sappy remark about how their engagement feels like just yesterday, but he’s interrupted by the front door opening and closing, quickly followed by Maddie’s telltale annoyed huff.

“Kids are home,” Kurt says, and Blaine rolls his eyes, relaying his thoughts of _god, Kurt, like I didn’t already know that_ without using any words.

“Mads,” Blaine calls from his spot on the stool.  “Is everything okay?”

“God, no,” her voice sounds from the hallway leading towards her bedroom. 

Blaine sighs and glances at Kurt again, who’s rolling his own eyes and patting Blaine on the hand.  “She’s only a teenager for a few more years,” he says gently.  “She’s had an attitude since she could talk, Blaine, we really should have seen the moodiness coming.”

Blaine grunts and nods and picks at the bread on the napkin in front of him, lifting his eyes only to see Maddie standing next to the counter with her arms crossed.

“So, okay,” she starts, huffing and sitting down in the stool next to Blaine.  “I was leaving school, right? And I was saying goodbye to James – ” Blaine grins as Kurt raises his eyebrows at Maddie, because lord knows that when Maddie says goodbye to her boyfriend of a little over a year, she isn’t _just_ saying goodbye.  Both Kurt and Blaine have been unfortunate witnesses of it enough times to know what she means.

Maddie rolls her eyes at them and huffs again before continuing.  “And _then_ Parker comes up and he’s being his impatient little self, so we leave.  And then, the whole walk home, he’s basically having a sexuality crisis.  And, like, okay.  You guys know I’m cool with it and can explain that shit or whatever –”

“Language, Madeline,” Blaine says, but he knows it won’t really change anything.  Maddie’s potty mouth only seems to be getting worse the older she gets, and he knows that, really, she wouldn’t be _her_ if she didn’t drop a swear word every now and then.

“Wait,” Kurt interrupts before Maddie can start again.  “What do you mean he was having a sexuality crisis?”

Blaine glances at Kurt, his forehead creased in concern and a little confusion.  For all they knew, Parker was straight – he’d called some girls on TV cute on more than one occasion – but he was only 13, and Blaine knows from experience that at that age, nothing is really solidified.

“I don’t even know how to explain it,” Maddie says.  “I just – I don’t know.  Maybe you guys should talk to him.”

Blaine nods and bites his lower lip in worry.  “He’s in his room, I’m assuming?”

“I think he went straight in there,” Maddie says.  “God, I’m so glad I’m not thirteen anymore.  It’s just such a shitty, emotional period that fucks with your mental stability.”

“God, Maddie, seriously,” Kurt scolds her as he wipes his hands on a towel and starts towards Parker’s room.  “If you’re going to swear, at least try and keep it to one word per sentence.”

Maddie grunts and scoots off the stool, pulling out her phone and walking into the living room.

Blaine gets up off of his own stool and walks to where Kurt is standing, reaching out and gently brushing his hand along his lower back in what he knows is a soothing manner.

“I hope he’s okay,” Kurt whispers.  “I mean – he’s only thirteen.  He’s probably so confused, _god,_ I just . . . we haven’t had this problem with our other kids, Blaine, we were _so close_ to not having any sexuality conflicts.”

Blaine laughs and shakes his head.  “It’s to be expected, really,” he says, grabbing Kurt’s hand and placing gentle kisses along his knuckles.  “With us as their parents, I’m genuinely surprised it waited until our last kid.”

Kurt smiles at him and Blaine grins back before they start walking towards Parker’s room.  Kurt knocks on his closed door, waiting through a few moments of silence before turning the handle and pushing the door open.

“Park?” Kurt says, his voice soft.  “Maddie said you might want to talk to us about something?”

Blaine follows Kurt into the room, his eyes instantly finding Parker sprawled out on his floor, face down in the carpet.  He’s only seen him in this position a few times, but even from those few times, Blaine knows that it means he’s either thinking really hard about something or that he doesn’t want to talk about something.  Blaine has a feeling that it’s both in this case, but he crouches down next to him anyway and pokes him in the shoulder.

“Hey, kid,” Blaine says as he pokes him again.  “Talk to us.”

Kurt goes to sit on the bed while Parker takes a deep breath and rolls over so that he’s now lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Blaine glances over at Kurt after a few minutes of silence, gesturing with his head for him to prompt Parker.  Kurt shoots him a look, one that clearly says _why do I have to you’re a dad too,_ but Blaine just smirks and shrugs his shoulders, knowing that Kurt will do it.

Kurt sighs and straightens his shoulders.  “Speak, kid,” he says, “because your dad and I could literally sit here all day.  We’re getting old, there isn’t much else we can do.”

Parker laughs, a soft, quiet laugh, but it’s still the sound of the silence cracking.  Blaine knows Parker, he knows how he works, and he knows that now that the ice is broken, things will most likely flow from here.

“So, um,” Parker starts, his voice cracking a little.  Blaine laughs a little, only because he remembers how it felt when his voice was breaking and how incredibly horrible it was to not have any control over it.  “I was sitting in my usual spot in the lunch room, and this girl came up and sat next to me.”

Kurt raises his eyebrows and glances over at Blaine, who just shrugs.

“And she was talking and we talked for most of lunch,” he continues.  “And then lunch was over and she left and I thought that she was cute.”

Blaine’s confused, and judging by the look on Kurt’s face, he’s confused, too. 

“Park, buddy,” Blaine says slowly.  “It’s okay to think a girl is cute.”

Parker huffs and sits up, crossing his arms against his chest and staring at the floor in front of him.

“But all of you guys like boys,” Parker says softly after a few moments.  “I mean – you and Papa like boys, obviously, and Zoey’s marrying Zach who’s a boy, and Maddie has a boyfriend, and then there’s me and I – I don’t _like_ boys like that.”

Blaine’s silent for a moment, and all it takes is one glance at Kurt before they’re both bursting out laughing.

“Park,” Kurt says in-between laughs, “Parker, bud, the reasons Dad and I like boys is because it doesn’t _matter_ who you like, okay?” Blaine nods in agreement, his eyes slightly damp from how hard he was laughing.

“You can like girls, you can like boys, it doesn’t matter, kid,” Blaine adds.  Parker nods and smiles, and _god_ Blaine would love to be young again, where things could be solved and the world made happy again with just a simple conversation.

“Now go tell your sister that you’re sorry for interrupting her after school,” Kurt says as Parker bounces up off the ground.  “She wasn’t too happy with you.”

Parker shrugs and walks towards the door.  “She’s too dramatic.  And, honestly, she doesn’t need to be kissing that boy all the time.”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head as Parker runs into the living room.  He holds out his hand for Blaine and helps him up, and _ow,_ alright, maybe sitting on the ground isn’t something that Blaine should do anymore.

Blaine groans and pouts as his knees pop, which only causes Kurt to laugh harder.  “You’re getting too old to sit on the ground, B,” Kurt says, bumping him gently with his hip.  “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this.”

Blaine shrugs and grins.  “I’ve gotta keep the small amount of youth I have left alive,” he smirks. 

“Well one of these days, you just aren’t going to be able to get back up,” Kurt replies, and Blaine sticks his tongue out at him.  Which is obviously the perfect form of retaliation.

“Dads!” Maddie calls from the living room.  “James wants to come over and I already told him he could! Just so you know!”

Blaine groans again, just as Kurt says “It must just be one of those days.”


End file.
